New Jedi
I made this face and put some suggestions or what I think this guys story should be for someone to use. If anyone is interested in using this guys face (faces) go ahead and make your own Jedi. I put some creative suggestions for you. This is a new Jedi, I made the face. If anyone likes the face I made you can use it to help make your own Jedi. I spent hours sculpting it. I think this guy should be born around 37 ABY just for starters, and I think his face should have been injured when he was 19 fighting with his master. He knows Rey personally and they are good friends despite the age difference. Some suggestions, in this photo he is about 38, he's probably going to live for a long time until he's around 180 or so, the force made him live longer and everything and what I thought would be cool if he was apart of a group of force sensitives that operate apart from the Jedi, however they do this not because they disagree with the Jedi but for security reasons, unbeknownst to the Jedi. He was trained by the Jedi and did have a master at one point, and Rey did mentor him a bit, but he decided to put his immense skill to use in this other organization which meets in the desert of a desert planet. They meet in secret and in the middle of nowhere so no one will find them, space ships and things aren't allowed you have to trek there with just what you can carry on your back, I think he joined them about ten or so years after they were created, being told about it from someone there already, when he was about 47 or something after this picture. He also has one brown eye on his left side and one blue eye on his right. He goes bald, maybe he had hair before the accident. I think the accident was him getting hit by a ton, literally a ton, of something and he left him disfigured. When he gets older he decides to shave off the excess skin to make his face even and less bulging, because it distracts him when fighting. This means he used his lightsaber very skillfully and cut of half his cheek, and I'm guessing he did it so the skin would grow back, so maybe gradually over time. I'd say he started doing this around 79 or 90 or something, and was finished with it around 115. You come up with his name. His family are long lived people (age max at around 130) without the force, so with the force I'm guessing he can live up to like 400 or something. I think one good story for him would be against the early arrivals of the creatures from outside the galaxy. Before the invasion. Knowing already that they decimate the galaxy, him taking care of and seeing how he takes care of them would be a good way to show of his skills and everything, the early arrivals who would come only in the dozens or so, he and his apprentice (from the desert force sensitives, who may go by a different name then the Jedi) could handle them. He is human but when he is old his face is shrunken and he is so ugly most people assume he isn't human (partly to do with his face being cut off) which annoys him slightly but he doesn't show it. Also the organization he deals with is not known by the Jedi AT ALL, they operate and assist the Jedi but can't be known by them because if the Jedi get destroyed again by the Sith, the Sith would be able to find data on all other organizations related to the Jedi. The principles are the same, just this desert organization is secretive and don't flaunt around in robes and things, but they do use lightsabers. They do use sheets to cover there faces but not Jedi robes. He was born two or three years after the current movie. I would prefer him not come into contact with any main characters apart from Rey whom he knows through unofficial means, they met before his face was messed up though. Ok if anyone is interested in making a story based on this guy make a name for him and a backstory and everything and have at it! REMEMBER! The group he is associated with was formed to PROTECT the Jedi not operate DIFFERENTLY from them. EDIT: I thought I should mention, an important flaw in the character development in most Jedi's in that they can't handle people dying by the hands of evil benefactors. Given, they are a lot of the time pure of heart and the Jedi order is for protecting the good and providing a sense of security from the dark forces. When they fail at maintaining what matters most they lose their minds. Case in point, Luke Skywalker going into exile after all his students get killed. His father also started murdering everyone when his wife was going to die. This new Jedi, or force sensitive individual, has learned from those things. He still goes by the principles, but has a different emotional approach to the suffering of the people he is sworn to protect. He is balanced, not too pure, and not too impure at heart. This helps him keep fighting on when the people he loves are being killed around him, which does happen quite a bit in his long life. Unfortunately, most Jedi follow the principles in a more pure, old fashioned way. This includes the organization he is involved with. This means that many Jedi do tend to have emotions that make them act out. They can either turn to the dark side (especially younger ones) or they go into exile, or they lose their nerve completely. Starting with his first apprentice, or Padawan or whatever you may choose to call them (reader), he teaches a balanced approach. This usually (over the course of his long career he has had maybe 30 or so apprentices) has his students perform better then a lot of the other force sensitives in either organization (he had maybe about 5 Padawan while he was a Jedi, the rest in the other organization). This also, despite him never having reached the title of Grand Master (or whatever title(s) you may choose the other organization to have) after his death his students, and his students students, and so on, denote him as a Grand Master in his own right for having masters his emotions. A few generations after his death (he would have never allowed the reverence while he was alive, and his students, knowing this, never spoke of his teachings this way publicly) he is called the first teacher of emotional balance, and his title was changed to Grand Master after death. He learned about balancing emotions, hate, anger, severe depression, from his own Master, who had very good methods and wisdom she had learnt from her own non force sensitive family. (You come up with that story). Her family was a race of aliens that had just appeared out of no where about 2500 years earlier. They mixed with a few other races but not many. The race had come from outside the galaxy, the first members of her race arrived in the Jedi's galaxy as drifters, who had been descended from over 6000 generations of space ship dwellers, coming from an unknown galaxy (not even known to them) that had been decimated entirely by invaders from yet ANOTHER galaxy. (You can guess who conquered them). (You design his master, something kind of like a species from star wars but mostly not, something out of the box and maybe something someone in the star wars galaxy would consider foreign looking. Like humanoid but the skin is bumpy and the thing has no hair or something, or instead of hair it has like cartilage or finger nail consistency that they may have evolved to block the sun or to keep warm or something, but still something humanlike.) Anyway, after so long in Space they adapted to their environment, because in space it is emotionally impossible almost to keep yourself from going crazy. So they were able to keep themselves from going crazy en masse by adapting. Story of something good coming from complete disaster (aka the force, which flows through us, delivering salvation to the Jedi). Good story. This enabled the Jedi to master their emotions entirely hundreds of years after 1 ABY, through this new Jedi. Her own story would be impressive, but this guys even tops HERS, because he put in practice during his long life her teachings. I'm sure he knew about her family, and maybe even unlocked some secrets regarding her species. I guess she wasn't able to do it because maybe she disappeared, or maybe she died. OR, maybe she was very old when she became a Jedi, because her family lived in seclusion and didn't know what the ability was. So maybe she only became a Jedi because she had too leave the seclusion, (probably a very distant world, like the first habitable planet the drifters came across probably really far out) and she found the Jedi, or maybe she found some Sith, and she either fought the Sith or she learned what she was from the Jedi, (probably at like age 80 or 90, after mastering her skills herself) and then, after maybe a few decades, took on her first apprentice (and last, maybe) which was this guy, and only taught him the teachings, unknowingly giving him the power to strengthen the Jedi Order (or whatever organization he's from). Also a good idea, since more force sensitives from this mysterious organization learned about the teachings, perhaps they were able to adapt the ideas into expansive ideologies more quickly then the actual Jedi, making their temple or whatever more advanced in some ways then the Jedi Temple, who wasn't as fast in their studies. If your wondering why this mysterious Master Jedi woman didn't spread her ideology in the decades of conditioning it took for her to become and actual Jedi, (becoming a Jedi around the age of 110), it probably didn't seem to be needed information, considering that the Jedi already seemed to be handling their emotions well. (Which they weren't, at least not nearly as well as she had, is the idea). Obi Wan Kenobi made a very rash decision, for example, when he took on Anakin as a apprentice. He knew in his gut, just as the council did, that Anakin was evil. But Qui-gon convinced him, but Obi Wan wasn't swayed by words, but by his beloved masters death. He completely abandoned his own strong inner voice (perhaps influenced by the force) and chose to take Anakin on. If he hadn't, thousands of Jedi would have lived. You see my guy would not have made a rash decision like that, perhaps strengthening the force, and instead of letting the force babysit everyone by having to make prophecies that work around rash decisions, now the force and be more straightforward in keeping balance, now that force sensitives can balance themselves more wisely. This picture to the right is a picture of what this guy would look like just before he dies, give or take. Its really hard to animate these faces.